Hero's beauty
by wanyeqing
Summary: Alfred pretended to fall in love with Wang Wan(Taiwan) in order to capture a scaring killer named Wang Yao, who is Wan's brother.
1. Chapter 1

this is not my job. it was written by 惲頫, a writer from China. so it was written in Chinese.

I had gotten his permissions to show his works in English.

thank you once again, 惲頫大大~

Episode1：

From Wan's site, Part1：

When Al got in, I stood up slowly, knowing that my standing is more charming than sitting. However, I did this on purpose not for showing off my beauty, but for the fact that Wang Yao was there watching.

"Wan, look at you, how beautiful!" Saying that, Alfred sat down with a smile. It was just like him, frank, and would mess his blond hair slightly when worrying. I love his blond hair which had attracted me when we first met. Such pure blond is becoming rare in America nowadays.

Alfred F Jones is the man took me out from the hell. When I arrived in New York, I hardly had any money, and was exhausted with my works as a worker and student. I rented the cheapest apartment in the block which was called "Hell's kitchen". I had never used my money in my account though every month there will be another account added, because I know that those are earned by Wang Yao in a bloody way. I refused to use the money earned by a killer. I had never ever thought of them even in the hardest period.

That day, I had just got the admission notice from Princeton University. God knew how glad I was since this school which most of the Chinese can never get in, opened its gate widely to me! I was so excited that I was absolutely in relax, and as a result I was trailed in an alley by three blacks. The arch pointed at me with his gun. This was the second time that I was pointed at by a gun - Wang Yao has taken the first time. I was scared silly. They seemed to be drug addicted. As I had no money at all, God knew what would they do.

I was too scared to move when a messianic voice came from my back shouted: "Put your guns down!" After that, a big shadow was caught by my sight, but the only thing I could see was his police uniform, and, yeah, his blond hair.

Clearly, those gangsters had not expected that a police would appear at there. But facing a single-handed policeman, they were surely unwilling to admit their defeat: "Fut off, you cop! "

Suddenly came the sound of the gun and I cried. I screamed. I had no idea who is there to made such a sound. Nothing happened to that policeman, but at the same time those gangsters, crying in alarm, ran away from us, as I could hear their footsteps in disorder. I knelt to the ground weakly. The police bowed to ask me in a gentle voice: "Are you all right, my young lady ?" His eyes was immaculately blue, which made me can not help but to trust and rely on.

"You killed them?" I asked him, trembling with fear. I was reminded of the scene that Wang Yao went back home, dressing head to foot in blood. And at that time, I had asked the wholly same words.

"Nope. I was just destroyed that bastard's gun! ... Er, I am sorry."He scratched his hair subconsciously, feeling awkward for his slip of the tongue, " My name is Alfred F Jones. What's yours?"

"Wang Wan... " never think that I had no English name. I had one, but I told him the Chinese name automatically.

"OK then... Miss. Wang, could you stand up?" He checked my legs. They were injured when I fall down and ware bruised, but it didn't hurt my bone.

"Could you please hold my arm? "He raised an arm to me. Then he put my arm to pull me up from the ground after I reached his arms with trembles.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones..." I remembered to thank after I came to myself.

"Call me Alfred!" His teeth were shining when he smiled. What an attractive smile. It is like the sunshine pf California.

I believe in love at the first sight while I did not have so wild wishes. But life is like a drama. I had gained my best love at the most hopeless moment. I was still denying that whether I have the access to it. After I built the formal relationship with him as a lover, I told him that it was unimaginable. It was like... A dream. But he announced that there was nothing unimaginable. He is my hero, and I am his beauty, this is all and we called it, the truly fact.

It would take only an hour from Princeton to New York and therefore he always came to visit me. Sometimes I would go to his side. He lived in an apartment given by the police office far away from the Indians and "hell's kitchen", which was better than mine. He suggested me give up my apartment and live with him to save some money, but I didn't agree with him. I know Wang Yao would kill him if I do so.

Wang Yao was everywhere to make me scared. I knew that I had no ability to escape from him. Every time when he was nearly forgotten, he would appear and remind me of himself. When I and Alfred were enjoying the first cup of champagne, the waiter gave a martini to me with a red Chinese knot, which was sent to me from a incognito. When we were requiring checkout in a cafe in the style of the 18th century, servers told us that it had been cashed out. When I was in a dinner jacket which cost a lot, stepped in the theatre to watch the Phantom of the Opera with Alfred, I could find some Lythrum salicaria on my seat together with a note, which read "the cheongsam suits you better."

Wang Yao is a devil. He told me when I was young that devil always fells in love with angle.

Whatever. If you want to see it, see it. See how happy I am without you. I can laugh in the sunlight, rather than hide in the shadow like you. I am enjoying what a woman is supposed to have. I will never linger on with my last breath of life in the cellars of the Chinatown.

From Alfred's site, Part1：

Standing at the door of the restaurant, I scanned the buildings around. Nothing was doubtful. But I knew that if he had show me any hint, he the man must not be Wang Yao.

I went into the restaurant, pretending that nothing could disturb me. Wan stood up elegantly when she saw me. She was in a white dinner jacket which showed her little but sexy figure well. She is a Chinese, but she has the same white skin as we white. Not like the other males, I prefer such white skins to those so called "healthy blackish" skins. Girls with white skins are weak. They need man's help. And most importantly, they're obedient.

"Wan, look at you, how beautiful!" I sat down to look at her.

She gave me a pleasant smile: "And look, how handsome you are!"

I scanned the waiter and the customers in the restaurant, then glanced at the scenery out of the windows. Nobody was doubtful.

Wang Yao was a terribly scaring killer, or you could say that he was a lunatic who is always as cool as a cucumber. He lived in San Francisco before, but had come to the eastern coast for years. He had caused many people's death here but no one could catch his traces, like no one could hug the mist. I have chased him for a long time but I had never ever caught his fresh, or his sound. But I am the nearest policeman to him, due to my trump card.

Wang Yao's young sister, Wang Wan.

According to their data, they have no sibship. Wan smuggled into U.S. when she was only a child together with her mother, while Yao smuggled here by himself when he was 10. Nobody know the past of him. Wan lost her mom when she was 3, and Yao adopted her, but in an illegal way. They depended on each other for survival before Wan graduated from senior high school. In that year their relationship broke down, and Wan came to New York, secretly followed by her brother He has been keeping watching her, but they have not ever met till now.

Knowing this, Yao is not so inaccessible now. I have also been keeping watching her. I know that he must have to appear to me if I keep in touch with Wang Wan. Finally I got a perfect chance. She was robbed by some bastards, and I was there waiting for Yao's coming out. However there was nothing happened, which made me estimate how she values in his heart. At the same time, the arch took out a gun. She was in danger and I am a policeman, so I have to help her! I took out mine to shoot that black's gun. They ran away.

I sent her back to her apartment that night, and when I was to leave, a waif came to give me an envelope. I opened it and read the words written boldly on the letter, and that was "Sorry for letting my sister bother you, mister policeman. " I understood it immediately with regretfulness that he was there watching me, waiting for my assistance to his sister, while I had no idea where he was.

I was a little disappointed. I helped her, but from now on I could never hide myself from her. Yao must be more circumspect because he now know that a policeman was there with her. But I did never imagine that I became her boyfriend then! And obviously she was a simple-minded girl. Though she regarded Yao as a scoundrel, it was not possible for her to assist me.

One thing was good enough to make up it for me. Now I can stay beside her in just ways, and Yao have to show himself to me early or late.

"Alfred?" Wan called me back with her sweet voice, "you are in a trance."

I shook my head: "Sorry, something about my job has occurred to me."

"Oh, you... "she pouted, "you have sworn to me that nothing about job would occur to you when you are with me."

"Nice. Let them go!" I shook my hand as if it could throw out my unseen annoyances, but to be honest I was judging how would Yao appear.

Abruptly I was aware of the danger. I hugged Wan and hide under the table and she once again screamed. At the same time, a bullet penetrated the glasses of the windows. We could hear the sound of the windows' being broken. The restaurant was in chaos. Sounds of screams, runnings, collision of tables seemed not to stop.

The only dead was a young man, a white man.

I told Wan not to move away. She trembled but nodded obedient. I ran outside when I call the police, but Yao would not be there any longer especially when we got there. Judging from the power and direction of the bullet, the only possible building for him to do this is the edifice more than 2000 yards away.

I found an M200 as expected in that edifice. This kind of gun has the longest gunshot, but only those who have wonderful sniper skills can master it. I guess that the reason why Yao chose so tough a method on purpose was that Wan and I ware close to his target. If he came too close to us, he would have no chance to escape.

I couldn't help but laughed. I have already pose a threat to him. Let's go and see! I must drive you into a corner next time.


	2. Chapter 2

From Wan's site, Part2:

I felt disappointed rather than threatened when the shooting happened.

It was Wang Yao. It must be him, I could assure you that. Don't know whether it was female's sensibility or my familiarization with him.

Wang Yao, you have promised that you won't kill in front of me. You have promised not to show me anything murky. But you broke your words.

I hold my shoulder, because I felt my heart was cold. My dress was covered with wine which made me uncomfortable. Alfred was not with me. I watched the policemen cordoned off the spot and circled the body with white lines, keeping in my place.

Like the rest of the restaurant, I was asked to leave by the policemen. the noises there made me back to the real world. Wang Yao had told me that I was supposed to stay in the sun, while he was borne of the dark.

From the time when I got the ability to remember things, the impression he gave me was a brother with a scar which would stay on his face forever. Perhaps he does have a special addiction to violence. Filthy streets and the swaying fruits, as well as the gross Chinese, were the biggest features Of the Chinatown in San Francisco. The probability of violence's happening there may not be lower than that in the Darktown - who knows. Residents in the Darktown were well-educated owing to the increased prices of the houses. I hated where I lived, however, Wang Yao was to there what fish was to water. He could made food by all means, and also, the money.

He killed someone for the first time when I was 7, and he was about 14 - even now I do not know his exact age. He went back with blood from head to foot. The smell made me sick and I was scared to cry. After that he threw his dress which was covered with blood, but still I didn't talk to him. I did not believe him simply from then on. Then he promised not to let me see such things anymore, and not to let me see him killing anymore, but I knew that he was stilling working like that. He had caused more and more death. We led an easier life after that, with no more lack of money, and I had been successfully educated for a long time. But every time when I sat down to have my meal that he made for me, I had visions of my soup's turning into scarlet liquid - I have been being not able to eat scarlet food or dress in scarlet.

He also began to alienate me. He never smiled to me from then on, and when having meals with me, he hadn't looked at me for even only one time. I couldn't understand it. Sometimes he would go out for a long time but when came back, he would lock himself in his own room without any words. He did not explain anything to me. Every time that he came back, we would get more money and have a slightly improved life. I didn't want to ask, nor did I have to ask, though I could see that he put a decomposed gun into his suitcase. I pretended that I did not know anything because I was worried. I was worried about one day when he would point his gun at me.

But this still happened. It happened when I graduated from the senior high school.

Wang Yao has always wanted me to study in Berkley, or Stanford. Though the price of Stanford was higher, he would try in every ways to afford it. I knew that he wanted me to stay in San Francisco, hoping that I would choose a local university. But I looked forward to Princeton, which was a university full of cultural atmosphere located in the eastern coast. I had to admit it that I wanted to leave here, to begin my new life in the other coast of this continent. I has the right to enjoy what a girl was supposed to have like the other contemporary.

We argued for this problem. This was our most drastic argument, and I overthrow the table, which made the breakfast drop all over the ground, turning into a strange shape. He strongly commanded I stay in San Francisco. Dare I leave there, he would lock me in the house forever. I threatened him by saying that I would commit suicide in front of him, and he took out his gun to point it at my face.

It was the first time that I was pointed at by a gun in my 17-year-life. Facing that dark muzzle, I was so scared that my leg trembled, losing the ability to speak. After a moment, he put the gun away. Immediately I plopped down to the ground, bursting into tears. He went out from the house, spoke nothing. Since then on I have never seen him again.

After I calmed myself down, I packed the baggages and took the money that could be found in the house, hurriedly. I was afraid of getting into his room, but fortunately a sum of money were in a small bookcase in the livingroom. I left the house, wearing a hat on purpose. My only thought was not to let Wang Yao find me. I was afraid of coming back to this home that I could't stay.

But I could'd get rid of him. He followed me secretly to New York, watching me in somewhere I couldn't see him. At first I thought that he wanted to kill me, but I was wrong. Whatever, only the account added to me could prove his existence. Maybe he wanted to persuade me of his regretfulness , but I would never forgive him.

Wang Yao, why can't you let me go?

From Yao's site, Part1:

I regretted the moment I pulled the trigger. I had promised not to kill in front of her but I was breaking my words that time.

When I got the news about where my target was, I was dying to give up this task because Wan was at the same place. But they could send anyone else to do this task if I give up it. For example, Vash Zwingli.

Vash would kill with no hesitation. He was and is calmer than me. Elizabeth believed that I ought to learn from Vash at this point，but I knew I couldn't. my sister was not the same as his, and I was not the same as him. Vash was a lucky man. He had a lovely sister who would always listen to him.

I chose to use an M200 to snipe him from 2200 yards way. When Elizabeth reported this to Ivan, he denied my decision. Ivan asked me for giving him a reason to do so, and my answer was that there would be a policeman there, and the longer the length from he and I was, the easier it was for me to flee. Apparently Ivan didn't believe it, but finally he agreed.

I aimed at my target in the sighting telescope. I prayed that he would be a little far from Wan though I knew that it was ridiculous. No matter how far it was, they were still in the same restaurant. Views in the sighting telescope was shaking. I was too far from my target so it was not so easy to lock at him as he was too small. The trajectory of my bullet would be wholly different with just a bit deviation.

But I wouldn't fail as Elizabeth knew. Ivan knew it better. If I failed, there was only one reason for it, and the reason must be my purpose. They knew it.

Or I could wait for the best mentality as well as the best chance. We sniper just needed such things. If he went away, I could give up this task. And that would become my second reason for not doing so.

But as everybody knew, I was bound to hit the target accurately, especially when the stationary target was on his seat.

She was in a white dinner jacket, with a happy face. She had never show me such a happy face since she was 7.

All of this was caused by me.

I was an orphan. I always felt lonely before Wan went into my life. When I was 10, I adopted her secretly. Neighbors in the Chinatown thought me extremely naive and counseled me that she was bound to die soon of hunger. But I raised her up, though she was like a mere bag of bones when she was young. She grew up day by day. In order to make a living I rushed into danger to work as a killer. At that time my boss was not Ivan but his father - a merciless codger known as the general of winter. He looked down upon me - a dirty, skinny Chinese boy. I grabbed his guards' guns with no words, in order to prove myself. To be honest, I had no experience to use a gun at all, and my behave almost led me be killed by his guards. At that moment he decided to employ me, thinking that I had the determination to become a killer.

I used a knife to do my first task, but I failed to hit my target with just one hit. Stabbing this struggling man for several times made myself covered by his blood from head to foot. When I got back home, my bloody looks scared Wan seriously. I regretted and promised it to her that I wouldn't let her see such things anymore. After that I began to learn marksmanship skills with no effort spared, in stead of using knives, because I had to protect myself from the scarlet liquid.

Soon after that, however, I found a more frightening thing for me: she was growing into a girl that I couldn't simply regard her as my young sister. When I realized that there was a beast in me, I hate that foul Wang Yao, and tried to decrease the communication with Wan. By doing that, I sadly found that she had aliened me. We still live together while we seldom said something to each other.

After her graduation I told her that she'd the best study in a local university. There was no problem for her to get access to Berkley because her mark was high enough. Or if she wanted to go Stanford, I would try my best to get her tuition. It was out of my expectation that she wanted to go Princeton, a famous university located in the eastern coast. We argued and she overthrew the table. For this, I did the most stupid thing in my whole life: I pointed at her with my gun.

Though no bullet was in it.

She was scared to death. I put down my gun and left. I knew she would leave our home after I left and I would let it happen. I could see in the shadow that she left there, carrying her baggage. I couldn't see her face but I knew that she wouldn't come back anymore.

I followed her to New York. I declared it to Ivan that I would only take those tasks in the eastern part of this country, and if he won't allow it, I would leave him alone. He said that leaving him would only made me starve to death or be captured by the police, but finally he agreed, and kept the contact with me through Elizabeth. No long after that he came to the east coast and stayed here. I didn't asked him why, because I didn't care.

I kept watching her, defending her in where she couldn't find me. Ivan then learnt it that it was she that could let him trip up me, so it became much more difficult for me to protect Wan. Soon an annoying character came into being. He was a police with the name of Jones, who has been tracking her. I realized it that his goal was to find me out, but by tracking her, he would mix Wan up in our affair that did not concern her. I tried to kill this policeman, in order to dig up roots of future troubles, but killing a policeman would cause bigger trouble, so I had to give up. All I could do was to watch. Watching their every date gave me the chance to see her sweet smile. Though it was not for me, I could feel some comfortable.

Elizabeth's voice in the earphone called me back to the real world: "Time to wake up, Yao! Ivan let me tell you to have your coffee quickly, or we'll ask your sister to have the next cup of coffee? "

I didn't want to concern about any other things anymore. I had a thought to beat a woman for the first time. Looked from the telescope, my target was still on his seat. I had no choice but to pull the trigger with my fingers. It has become my instinct. My body with years of trainings was a machine to cooperate with all kinds of firearms. The bullet rushed to his head. I knew this was a fatal shoot though I did not look at it.

I threw the M200 away to escape the moment the turmoil in that restaurant happened. My feeling of lost was out of description. I had done something that give me hell, because I killed, in front of Wan.

From Alfred's site, Part2:

Getting back to the restaurant, I found Wan, but she didn't utter a word. She seemed to be a little better with my placating her. She leant against me to have a rest but I took her to the police office. Recording confession is a necessary procedure.

Yao slid away from me once again, but now his action had already betrayed him.

I knew little about him, except his photo of his childhood and his scattered data. This time I had got something new. There was some water on the building which he hid in, maybe it was the rain that caused it. So when I got there, I could see some semi-dried footprints. Judging from these footprints I could make a conclusion that Yao was a shorty, about five feet and six inches. If I continued, I could get the type and brand of his shoes. But only these things could never help me find him out. Chinese Shorty were everywhere. More importantly, if this pair of shoes was not of a special brand, or a limitedly produced version, it was unimaginable to handle him.

But I got closer to him after all. Wait for me, you shorty.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for my forgetting a necessary announcement

well. l... oops, we don't own hetaria...

then enjoy~

From Wan's site, Part3:

I went back to my school soon after the shooting in that restaurant. Alfred drove me there, and he told me nothing about this incident. I thought he was embarrassed. Whether I should tell him something about that mysterious killer, who was my brother?

But I didn't tell him. I didn't want to tell Alfred that I had a intimate relationship with a cruel killer. What's more, for no reason, I did not want him to be captured.

During this semester I had majored in the German Classical Philosophy. Professor Heracles Kapussi was so satisfied that he called me "a young scholar". I smiled. For a Chinese girl who could only live in her dream to escape from the harsh reality, Kant's views of the world from the bottom of his heart was not so hard to understand.

Alfred didn't come to visit me for days. He just talked with me in the telephone.

That incident in the restaurant must make him nonplussed on his job.

There was a determined boy chucking himself at me. He was a Korean named Im Yongsu, an elder student. He always took it for granted that girls over the world could not withstand the temptation of the so called Korean Romantic, and because of that he appeared in front of me everyday with his costly clothings. Then he would show me a rose or a heart-shaped chocolate, as if Christmas was everyday. I commanded him not to disturb me anymore since I had had a boy friend as a policeman, but he regarded it as my baffling excuses to prevaricate him out of my shyness.

Today he once again stopped me on the road next to the dormitory, and expressed his love to me for the 1001 time. His expressions included SMS and phonecalls, and sure I had deleted all the SMS and hung up all the calls.

"I had announced that I hate you! Do not disturb me anymore!" I shouted at him.

"Oh... But I had loved you for so long, no reason for you to hate me!"He said with no doubt.

"Do not trouble me! I have had you know that I have a boyfriend already!" I shouted to him, regardless of the fact that I am a gentlewoman.

"Apparently it is just an excuse. You said you have a boyfriend, but where is it?" He cocked his head to one side and, said.

At that moment his smile froze, which made him like a cartoon character. It also made me feel strange, but a few seconds later I could feel myself hugged by a pair of strong arms, and Alfred's blond hair appeared to me。

"I am sorry that I haven't seen you before, my honourable mister. I am her boyfriend." Alfred looked down on this Korean student.

Im Yongsu looked at him doubtfully and then turned to me:"Wan...?"

But I let him disappointed:"As you can see, he does is my boyfriend, and his name is Alfred F Jones."

Though Yongsu was devastated, he did not admit it: "But I have the right to have a competition!"

"Sure you have it."Alfred chuckleed,"But if she become my wife, you will be out."

Listening this, I was more surprised than Yongsu. I have been being his girlfriend for three days but he had never mentioned about the marriage. Because of that, I was worried that we would break up.

But these words gave me the hope. Would he pop the question?

"Uh-huh. I come here today to propose marriage to you, my sweet little girl."Alfred said, looking into Yongsu's startled face fastuously. "And you now you have to be out."

Yongsu watched Alfred and me in surprise and left us reluctantly.

The subsequent time was the best time in my whole live. He asked for my answer like a cavalier, in front of the dormitory covered by ivy, on the flagstone road decorated with streetlights. It was absolutely the happy ending of those fairy tales... Or, more accurately, it was the beginning of our romance.

To celebrate my "I do", we should do what every sweet couple do - to have a trip together, as the beginning of our wonderful future lives. During the following weeks, he sought for all kinds of informations about the trip, as well as listed all kinds of travel tools. I knew that he was fond of climbing and gliding, as he was such an adventurer. However, he gave me the chance to choose an ideal destination.

"San Francisco."I blurted out.

He was kind of astonished:"Do you think San Francisco a fun place?"

I smiled to answer him:"Alfred, what I had never told you was that, I was growing up there."

San Francisco was where I would never forget. San Francisco was the producer of all my nightmare. But now I have gotten a different identity. I was going there to say goodbye and nothing could threat me anymore.

From Alfred's site,Part3:

I sent the sample of that sniper's footprints out to have it identified. It was my workmate Arthur who got the conclusion back to me.

"A pair of Nike shoes of 2007 edition, but a knockoff. Made in China. Judging from the front of it which was more seriously worn than the other people's, he always runs or hops. But maybe it was his walking habit." Said Arthur in a blunt tone. He was just reading the words written on the paper.

"The fucking 'made in China'!" I shouted fretfully. Wearing such shoes is like holding a gun without any marks. Though the shoes were found by me, the owner could never be recognized. The sniper passed our police office and we saw it, but we could do nothing.

"Wang Yao is a lunatic! He must have bought lots of knockoffs, so we can not accept to the source of what he uses at all! Now that we have no informations about his equipment, how can we find him out!?" saying these I threw those papers off.

Arthur contorted his typical eyebrow and said with cynicism:"How can you convince me of that it is Yao that arouses all these events? You even don't know his appearance! The only thing you can sure is that it is a shorty."

I elbowed against the table, put my hands up to my forehead:"If that guy who shoot the gun was not Wang Yao, that man should have been killed by Wang Yao. Yao wouldn't allow any dangers to approach his sibling."

Then I searched the informations about the source of that kind of knockoff Nike shoes, but in vain. The clue was fragile, and I gained nothing. So we gave up this case finally.

One day my cousin Matthew came to me. He had become a lawyer, which made me feel amazing. He was too shy to act as a lawyer, and there was a time when he decided to gon into Harvard law school, I predicted that he would dropout sooner or later. But he made it come true. Whatever. Like what he was when he was young, he would still weep and sob when upset, though he had been an adult for years.

"Hey, Maat! Why are you here? Another thorny case?" I welcame him in.

"Nope."Maat sat down on the sofa as he usually did, "I heard from Francis that you aren't too happy, so I came to visit you."

"Oh, a killer whose shadow is uncatchable is wholly to blame." I took out two cups of orangeade with ice cakes, "He had flown away from me everytime."

Maat accepted it and smiled: "Thanks. This is my favourite." He enjoyed the cool and sweet taste: "Fly away? Is it an angel?"

"That sly fallen angel. " I sat opposite him, "I must capture him by myself, and then throw him into the cage!"

But this time Maat chuckled:"Alfred, you're too strict with yourself. You need to learn to relax. Or maybe you need something exciting to change your life slightly - seriously, you have been acting as Wan's boyfriend for three years, don't you? But have you ever popped the question?"

"No." I shook my head.

Maat pretended that he was surprised: "God! In my point of view you should have done this one year ago! Wan is so charming a girl, she should have more than one boyfriends. You don't care it?"

I once again messed my hair and said: "But, how could I get married at this very time? I mean... I have so much works to do..."

"this is why you need change. "He interrupted, "If I were you, I should have her become Mrs. Jones."

Pondering for a moment, I drank off my orangeade in the cup. The cool fluid made me be in high spirit: "I'll do it soon. But if she refuse me, I'll smack that smirk off your face!"

And he laughed out loudly, almost squirted the orangeade into my face.

I prepared to give a surprice to her, so I went to her place secretly. There were an Asian making signals of love to her by showing threatening gestrues. Certainly I get him away from my girl, and then asked her for marriage. She was a little shy and her face turned in red, but finally she accepted this idea. The procession of it was far easier than what I had thought.

I planed to go travel with her, in order to have a nice beginning of our future lives. But it was out of my expectation that she had chose San Francisco. It was the first time that she herself told me where she was from. In fact I knew that, earlier than when she told me, but it still surprised me that she herself said it to me. Maybe she was not so disappointed with her erarly life as much as what I had thought. It was okay, and I booked the flight immediately.

Now that we were going to San Francisco, Wang Yao was bound to give us his reaction. Come on, then. I'll wait for you.


End file.
